Harry Potter et l'ultime combat
by hermy75
Summary: Hermione entamera sa dernière année à Poudlard, cette année se promet être très difficile en aventure, en amitié comme en amour.


**Une jeune fille, couché sur son lit à baldaquin, pensait à Poudlard "Plus que deux semaines" disat-elle, en effet Hermione Granger entamera sa dernière année au collège Poudlard où elle retrouvera ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron.  
  
Tout à coup, elle entendit des coups sur sa fenêtre, elle se leva et y vit Hedwige qui frappait la vitre avec son petit bec. Hermione se précipita pour aller ouvrir sa fenêtre, dès qu'elle l'entrouvrit, elle vit d'autre hiboux qui accompagné Hedwige, il y avait un oiseau qui hululait sans cesse c'était sans nul doute Coquecigrue, le volatile de Ron. Et un hiboux grand duc au plumage blanc gris qui venait de Poudlard, on pouvait le justifier grâce au lettre cachetée d'un grand "P", qu'il transportait. Hermione détacha avec délicatèce chaque enveloppe qui était attaché aux petites pattes des oiseaux. Elle commença à lire celle d'Harry, lorsqu'un hiboux se posa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, celle-ci avait été laissée ouverte à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dans la chambre d'Hermione. Ce volatile, Hermione ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il avait un pelage d'un noir de jais et ses grands yeux éxorbités étaient d'un vert émeraude. Hermione s'approcha avec des pas lents pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais celui-ci s'envola. Elle ne comprenait pas, depuis que Voldemort était de retour on pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi, était-ce un espion? Que signifiait-il? Elle referma la fenêtre et continua sa lecture:  
**  
_Cher hermione  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien?  
  
Moi en ce moment je repense à ce qui c'est passé lan dernier.  
_  
**Hermione s'arrêta de lire, elle se souvenait très bien ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier, Hagrid, lors d'une mission pour l'ordre du phénix, avait été capturé par 32 mangemorts, depuis on ne l'avait jamais revu, jusqu'au jour, pendant le cour du professeur Gobe-planche, Hagrid apparut mais sans son corps il n'y avait que sa tête qui baignait dans du sang, tout le monde avait été choqué. D'autre professeur, comme celui de botanique Mrs.Chourave, avait, elle aussi disparu et le professeur Maugrey (professeur de défense contre les forces du mal) c'était sacrifié pour Harry lors de la bataille à Près-Au-Lard.  
  
Hermione versa quelques petites larmes qu'elle chassa rapidement, et continua sa lecture:  
**  
_Oublions, tous ces moments de tristesse.Tu ne devinera jamais, j'ai été nommé PROFESSEUR DE DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL, je suis très content mais je trouve que c'est un peu trop tôt. A part ça, Ron va venir me chercher le 20 Août et nous irons le 30 Août au chemin de traverse pour acheter nos fourniture, j'espère te voir là-bas.   
  
Mes Amitiés  
  
Harry  
_  
**Hermione était très heureuse pour lui car il allait devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ça serait beaucoup plus facile d'apprendre avec Harry comme professeur. Elle lui promit de lui répondre après avoir lu les autre messages. Elle prit celui de Ron:  
**  
_Cher hermione  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien, j'ai été élu capitaine de Quiddith de l'équipe de Gryffondor, peut-être que je te ferai entrer dans l'équipe, je plaisante! Toi, je paris que tu a été désigné comme préfête-en-chef. J'ai invité Harry, chez moi du 20 au 30 août,c'est dommage que tu ne puisse pas venir alors on se retrouvera au chemin de traverse le 30 Août.  
  
Mes amitiés  
  
Ron   
_  
**Après avoir lu cette lettre, Hermione était très éxitée de savoir si elle était préfête-en-chef ou pas, mais son moral descendit de plusieurs crans lorsqu'elle décacheta le parchemin qui venait de Poudlard:  
**  
_Miss Granger  
  
Je vous informe que vous avait été élu préfête-en-chef et vous serai chargée de vous occupez des élèves de Griffondors et des Serdaigles. Un autre préfêt-en-chef a été désigné, c'est Mrs. Malefoy. Je vous demande d'accepter ce poste.  
  
Mes remerciements  
  
M.McGonagall  
_  
**Elle était préfête-en-chef et le lendemain elle irai l'annoncer à ces deux parents moldus, mais le "hic" c'était qu'elle devait partagé ce poste avec son pire ennemi de première année à Poudlard, Drago Malefoy. Après ce petit moment de réflexion, elle répondit au lettre de Harry et de Ron.  
  
De son côté Malefoy, ne recevait aucune lettre de ses amis puisqu'il n'avait que deux gardes du corps qui ne savaient ni lire ni écrire. Mais il en avait reçu une où il était inqdiqué, qu'il devenait préfêt-en-chef avec Miss Granger. Il était dégoûté, d'être avec la "sang-de-bourbe" en plus il se disait que leur appartement serai à côté, il ne pu ce laisser dire "Beurk..". Deux heures, plus tard couché toujours sur son lit, il ne dormait pas, il pensait à cet hiboux ténébreux qui passait de temps en temps devant sa baie, lui aussi se posait plein de questions au sujet de cet oiseaux "est-ce un animagus?" se disait-il. Il s'endormit, quelques minutes plus tard.**


End file.
